Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a dual-mode pixel including emissive and reflective devices and a dual-mode display with the dual-mode pixel, and in particular, to a dual-mode pixel, in which an integrated structure of emissive and reflective devices is provided, and a dual-mode display with the same.
Generally, the display technology may be classified into three types: transmissive, emissive, and reflective displays. A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a typical example of the transmissive display. The TFT-LCD is widely used for application such as TV, monitor, and cellular phone. However, for the TFT-LCD, there are technical disadvantages, such as large power consumption and non-flexibility.
In the emissive display, there are an organic light emitting device (OLED) and a plasma display panel (PDP). Since the emissive display has self-emission type pixels, the emissive display has technical advantages, such as fast response speed, high contrast ratio, and good color gamut. The OLED can be used to realize a flexible display and/or a transparent display, because it can be fabricated to have an ultra-thin thickness.
In the reflective display, there are an electrophoretic display, an electro wetting display, a photonic crystal display, and a microelectromechanical system (MEMS). The reflective display is operated using an external light, such as sunlight or illumination light. Accordingly, when bright external light is provided, the reflective display can realize an image of good quality with low power consumption. For all that, the reflective display has image quality worse than the transmissive and emissive displays.
The transmissive display and the emissive display can provide a vivid image, under indoor or dark environment. However, they suffer from low visibility, under outdoor or bright environment. There are many researches to develop a device capable of displaying a vivid image under both of indoor and outdoor environment, with low energy consumption.